Twelve Fifty One
by Banshee27
Summary: Got inspired by this song. "1251 (Original) - Krissy and Ericka". Currently Gungho with Female Sanji. (XD) no likey. you may not read it. For a girl, Finding out her lover cheating on her was like a world shattered to pieces and no one was there to comfort except her granddad. ZoroxFemaleSanji with Family moments with Zeff & Sanji.


Don't own anything, only the fanfic story.

* * *

Twelve Fifty One

By: B27

A pair of gray blue eyes was staring at the ceiling, holding on to her phone near her chest. Letting out a sigh as she waited for her phone to buzz, a knock from her door called her attention. But she remained unmoving. An older man with blond hair came in, telling her to get ready.

She looked at her granddad, staring blankly. Not moving at all.

"How long are you going to stay depressed?"

But there was no response.

She turned her back to him and opened her phone, 12:51PM her phone watch said, curling to her side as she read the messages from her phone.

"No matter what you do, he will not come back"

Her granddad replied as he left her room, closing the door slowly.

"Damn old man" she sobbed, grasping her phone tighter.

Opening her eyes again, she stared at the picture beside her bed. It was her picture with her lover, now ex-lover. Sitting up from her position, she took the picture and stared at it. Staring intently at the green haired lover that she didn't realized she was so in love to the point like she will die if he will leave her. But here she is now, what she feared the most had happened to her.

It has already been a month since they broke up. Remembering the pain of their breakup, she felt her tears drop and hugged the picture tightly. Crying loudly as she cried his name. Still can't get over him.

Hours passed by, her granddad came in again to her room, feeling sad for his only granddaughter. Walking towards her sleeping form, the old man stared at her puffy eyes. He placed his hands on her head, feeling his heart being torn in two.

"That's why I'm telling you. You're still too young to get a lover". He murmured to himself, giving a peck on her forehead. Her brows moved whispering his name again in her sleep.

"My poor little eggplant" he tried to smile as he gave another peck and placed the picture frame back to her side table. He left the door, wishing that she will be better once she wakes up.

Sanji opened her eyes, noticing the shouts and laughter outside her eyes. She stood up, walking towards her window. There, the person she didn't want to lose. Laughing with his friend as he walked and holding another woman's hand.

She clutched her chest as tears started to fall from eyes again. She stared at them waiting for them to be out of sight. The door opened again and her granddad came in.

"Grand pa" she called, tears falling from her eyes.

Zeff walked closer to her, placing his arms around her.

Sanji slowly placed her arms around him.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she sobbed loudly, rubbing her face to his chest.

"Why am I hurting here? Why? Grand pa" She cried again, now clutching her chest.

" _If only you had listened to me, this won't happen to you."_ He thought to himself. He placed his palm behind her head and hugged her tightly. Letting her cry as he draw circles on her back with his palm.

After she calmed down, she refused to let him go. Zeff picked her up and went to the kitchen with her in his arms. He placed her on a chair and prepared something for her to eat. He placed a soup in front of her and told her to eat. She slowly picked up the spoon, and took some of the soup.

It was on her third spoonful of soup, that she heard her phone ring. Her eyes widen, realizing the familiar tone that she always use for him. She stood up and went back towards her room. Zeff followed her to her room and saw her kneeling beside her bed clutching on her phone.

"What happened?" He asked.

Sanji just smiled and leaned on her bed. "Hey, old man. What am I doing with my life?" she laughed.

"Crying over some bastard because he just broke my heart?" she smiled, staring at the picture on her phone. "Letting some marimo destroy my life because of him? And there he is laughing and flirting with his new girlfriend." She laughed.

"I just received a message from him, he told me he'll come here tomorrow to return all the things he borrowed and all that I gave to him back to me. Isn't that mean and so unfair?" she cried while laughing.

"Hey Grand Pa. I promise you, this will be my last night for being depressed. Just for tonight, stay with me? Please?" she cried, big tears falling from her eyes.

The Older man nodded his head and picked her up. He placed her on her bed and sat near her head, he held her hand as she cried herself to sleep.

He didn't thought that his little eggplant would be the type of person that would be so depressed because of a heart break. He always found her as a strong woman that can take care of herself, but he was proven wrong, when she suddenly came back home and trashed all the things inside her room. He went to follow the crazy woman, but when he opened her door, she was trashing her room and crying, throwing all the pictures that she can see. He looked closer and that was when he realized why.

"Must be lover's quarrel" he thought.

A blacked haired man with a scar under his left eye came in, walking towards Sanji. Trying to calm her down, but she pushed him away.

"I don't need your pity, how could you not tell me? You knew and you kept silent. Was it that fun?" she shouted to her friend. "Of course you will find it amusing. You've been friends with that cheating bastard since you were born".

"No sanji, you got it wrong. It's a misunderstanding"

"Which part of that is a misunderstanding? You were there, you saw him and you heard him loud and clear"

"Sanji, please listen. Let me explain."

"GET OUT!" she shouted, pointing her finger to her door "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She shouted, placing her palm on her head. She was on her knees, with her head almost touching the ground.

"Come here boy" Zeff called out to Luffy.

The old man closed the door once he was out. "Tell me what happened." He demanded.

 _"The way she trashed and cried, reminds me a lot of her father"_. He smiled, patting her head, removing the hair from her face.

Morning came and Zeff found himself sleeping alone on his Granddaughter's bed while sitting up. He stood up from the bed, and found the room much cleaner. He noticed the room was missing something. He looked at her bed side table and found nothing but her picture with him in it. He walked around and noticed that the picture she used to have with her lover was nowhere to be found. He left the room and went downstairs. He smelt food and went to the kitchen.

There he found the little eggplant, humming while cooking breakfast. Sanji turned her head and smiled.

"Morning Old man, wash your hands, breakfast is almost done"

Zeff just stared at her, a bit shocked, confused with her sudden change.

"Little eggplant"

"Yes? And please stop calling me little. I'm not little anymore"

"How are you feeling?"

Sanji halted her work for a bit, she placed the food on the table and faced him, "Never better" and smiled widely to him. "Now sit down and let's eat. I've been hungry since last night"

The older man sighed and walked towards the sink to wash his hands.

"Oh, also. Old man, I'll go out for a bit. I broke my phone. Need to buy a new one"

Zeff only nodded his head.

Sanji was already at the doorway, putting on her shoes. She stood up and picked up her bag, "anything you need?" she asked.

"Nope. Just go buy what you need"

"Yes yes, then. I'll be going now."

"Take care."

She opened the door and left the house.

Few hours later, Zeff heard the doorbell. He stood up and went to open the door to be greeted by the person who broke his little eggplant's heart. He furrowed his brow and crossed his arm. Realizing this must be the reason why she hurriedly left the house.

"What do you want?" he asked, as if he doesn't know what he need.

"Is Sanji around?"

"So what if she is? You here to cause her more pain again?"

The green haired man went silent.

"If you're here to return what you borrowed from her, give it to me instead and scram." The old man commanded.

"No." Zoro replied sternly

"What is that?"

"I said no. No, what I mean. I'm not here to return the things I got from her. I want to talk to her"

The older man raised one of his brows and tightened his jaw. "And what, hurt her again? You've done enough. You need to stop"

"No, that's not it. It's a misunderstanding."

"What is? I heard from Luffy that she saw you kissing some other woman and you even told her yourself that you're tired with her already. "

"That's not what happened, I mean. That did happened, but.." The green haired man started to get flustered, trying to explain to her guardian that everything was not his intention.

Zeff let out a sigh, and asked the boy to come in.

"Sanji and I may have the same blood, but I am more willing to listen to your explanations"

Zoro showed a relieved expression as he entered the house.

Zoro was sitting on the couch, explaining everything what happened last month. Understanding his reason, but he can't understand why he did not visit her within those month.

"That is, I had something to settle at home." Zoro responded with his head staring at his knees.

"Then, why did you not attempt to call her or text her? Since you have both her phone number and the house phone number"

"I wanted to, but I can't. They took my phone, and I can't memorize her phone number at all. Tried to have Luffy or the others to explain to her instead, but I heard from them that she was not willing to listen. She even ignored Nami and Robin"

"I guess, she was really hurt when she saw you with that woman"

"I know, I wanted to run after her. But I can't, because I was a coward." He sobbed, tears falling from the side of his eyes. He wiped it with his thumb. "Because of my cowardice, I hurt her, and broke her heart. I didn't want that to happen. I loved her so much, that I don't think I can leave without her. Those past days were like hell to me. Knowing she was hurt and crying because of my weakness. And I'm sorry to you too, even though I promised that I'll treasure her and won't make her cry. I'm sorry I broke that promise" he gritted his teeth, trying to surpass the attempt to cry.

Zeff took a box of tissue and handed it to the man, Zoro took it and wiped his tears. The older man smiled a bit, happy to know that his little eggplant's love is still mutual, _"But I wonder what she will do once she will know his situation, hopefully everything will go well"._

Sanji was sitting outside a café, playing with her new phone that she bought. She need to tell that others and give them her new phone number. She sipped from her coffee and surfed with her phone, scrolling from the website that she is looking into. A shout of her name got her attention. She raised her head and saw Chooper with Usopp. She let out a smile and waived towards them. The two boys walked their way towards her and sat.

" _How are you doing? Are you alright now?"_ Are words that she can form with their faces. She gave out laugh, and gave a peace sign. "Never Better guys." She said with a wide smile.

Chopper and Usopp smiled, knowing their friend is getting better. They were really sad to know what happened to her last month.

"Oh right, give me your phone number guys." She smiled, showing them her new phone.

"Oh, you got a new one? What happened to the other one? That was a gift from Zoro, right?"

Sanji halted a bit and just let it off with a smile. "I broke it and throw it away"

They both stared at her, still worried about her. "Anyways, type your phone number here. Also don't tell the cheating lawn head bastard about my new phone number. If he knows, you will have a price to pay. Got it?"

Both boys nodded feeling threatened with her voice.

"Yes Sir!" they replied simultaneously.

"Good." She smiled, "Why don't you guys drinks some too? It will be on me." She smiled brightly as she called for a waiter to take her order.

"What do you guys want?"

"Yes sir! Anything is fine for me." The long nosed man replied, still feeling the threat from her.

"I want Cotton Candy Ice cream on top" the innocent chopper replied with a smile.

"You heard him, and please give me another Cappuccino and Café Latte please?" she ordered to the young man, giving him the menu back. Her hand stopped when she stared at his face, the waiter smiled and took the menu. But her hold on the menu was hard.

"Um, excuse me Miss?" He asked, wondering if there is something on his face.

Sanji was out of her daze and let the menu go, "Opps sorry about that. You got such a handsome face, I got captivated to it."

The waiter blushed and took the menu. He placed it under his nose and left the table.

"There it is, the Perverted Sanji" Usopp commented, passing her phone to chopper.

"Hey Sanji? Are you sure that's okay? Zoro will get jealous you know." The brown haired boy said, typing his number on her phone.

"Why would he. I bet his enjoying his perverted life with his wench of a woman. He's probable making out with her right now. Well not that it matters anymore. That just means that I'm free now and ready to mingle with new guys." She teased as she gave a winked to the waiter who just took her order. The man blushed and got flustered, making his coworkers tease him.

"Sanji" Chopper whispered.

"Hey, I'm just wondering Sanji. Have Zoro contacted you?"

"Hmmm, Don't really know and don't really care. Well, he did messaged me last night"

The boys brighten their face and asked more what he texted.

"He said he'll go to my house and will return all the things that I gave to him"

The boys were shocked and went silent as they listened to their friend.

"Are you serious?" Chopper asked in a worried tone. "I thought, he was going to meet up with you today and explain to you the situation"

Sanji got pissed, not really wanting to hear any excuses, what she saw and heard was loud and clear. He doesn't need to explain himself further, he doesn't need to tell her again like _"Sorry Sanji, I got pissed with your brows and got tired with you, I found another woman much more appealing and prettier than you. At least she treated me like a proper boyfriend"_ The thought pissed her even more.

"Well, sorry to say this, but you got it wrong. Knowing my old man, I bet he's scolding him and throwing him out of the house now."

The waiter arrived and gave them their orders. Handing chopper his Cotton candy ice cream, and placing the two drinks on the table. Still blushing from Sanji's teasing and left.

"Hey Sanji, do you really know what happened?" Usopp asked, sipping from his Cappuccino.

"Of course I do, so clear. Clear as a glass." She replied with bored expression.

"Anyways, let's talk about something else. I'm tired talking about him. What's done is done"

"No." Usopp replied more seriously.

"I think we need to talk about it"

Sanji got even more pissed. She slammed her hand on the table and tried to tell her friend to stop, but Usopp did not listen.

"Then please, for our sake. Listen to us. Forget Zoro, just listen to us"

Sanji calmed down and relaxed her hands. "Fine"

Both Chopper and Usopp smiled, finally got to have their friend to listen.

It was already afternoon when the two boys left, a bit relief to know that Sanji at least now know why her ex-lover was acting that way. She took one of her cigarette and placed it on her mouth. She lighted it as she released the smoke from her mouth. Her feelings are starting to get complicated, confused and pain, not really knowing what to do.

The boys explained it to her, everything that happened. It was just a coincidence that she and Luffy happened to see that girl kissing Zoro and hearing Zoro say that about her. She was mad at the woman on forcing herself to him and a bit angry with Zoro because he did not try to tell her at all, but instead resorted to use their friends as a messenger. Though what she was angry the most was with her self. Not allowing her friends to explain. She was clouded with the pain and betrayal that nothing mattered to her. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she kneeled, letting passerby to look worried and curious at her to suddenly curling and crying.

It was almost time for dinner that she arrived home. Her granddad greeted her and placed the food on the table, surprised to see a bouquet of flowers and a swirly chocolate. From the choice of chocolate, she knew right away from who it was from. She smiled, _"Does that Moss-head knew that we are still fighting? And yet he's teasing me"._ She thought to herself as she picked up the chocolate. Her granddad peeked from his shoulder and watched his little eggplant smile, a bit confused but still smiled as she saw how happy she looked.

"Hm? Did something good happen?"

Flustered, Sanji placed to chocolate back to the table "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I bet you already knew who came to visit."

Sanji remained silent and sat on the table after she washed her hands.

"That Visitor told me everything. Well, I'm not in position to tell you this. But really, you're just like your father. Getting angry and not listening which lead to misunderstanding" he sighed and placed the food in front of her.

"Sorry" was her response.

This picked up Zeff's attention and raised his brow, "From your response, I think you already know what situation he is in."

Sanji did not say anything, but nodded her head. "Chopper and Usopp told me"

"I see"

There was silence on the table as they eat. It was after they had their dinner, that her grandfather asked, what she will do now, since she knows everything.

She was lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Recalling all the information she was given, that night Luffy, Nami and Robin, visited her wanting to know how she is doing.

She didn't know that her lover was a son from a very well-known sword master and that they have a very strict way of living. She didn't know that her lover was trying to protect and kept their relationship a secret from his parents. That he was already engage to a girl when he was born, that he was so against the engagement ever since he knew. That he lied to his parents and moved out from their house just to leave near her home. That he fell in love with him ever since he met her when they were young. She didn't know that he was forced to do that.

After that incident, when she left. The woman kissing Zoro pushed him inside the car and kidnapped him. Took his phone and confiscated it. He was under house arrest after his Father knew what he has been doing. Lying to his own parents, leaving the house for the sake of independent and training and there he went to live near his girlfriend's house.

He received a beating that night. Forcing him to fight until he collapsed, still insisting she will not marry another woman aside Sanji. Driven with anger, he beat his son again. Zoro trying his best to guard and fight back to his father. When his father hit his neck and he fell on his knees.

" _Look at you. Because of some woman you are now weaker."_

After that night, Zoro found himself in his room. He tried to locate his phone to call and mail Sanji, but his phone was nowhere to be found. He trashed his room, trying to find something that he can use to communicate with her, but none. Hearing the broken vases, a maid and Luffy arrived in the room.

They found Zoro crying desperately on finding his phone. He's worried, he knows that she will be on her bed, crying, trashing all her things, hating him and feeling disgusted with him. _"What if she will break up with me?"_ He thought and those words alone, made his stomach turn. He faced Luffy with with tears falling from his eyes and grabbed his shoulders, asking for phone. But Luffy said they confiscated it when they knew he will visit him.

She was shocked to hear from Luffy that Zoro was crying desperately, trying, asking for Luffy to talk to me. To explain it to me, to lessen my pain, but I did not listen at all. She sobbed while smiling, feeling warm and pain at the same time.

They even had someone to look like Zoro and walked outside her house with a woman holding onto his hand.

It took a month for Zoro to have his dad to let him mail her and met up with her. He agreed thinking his son will now break it off with that woman he is currently dating. Instead, his father had decided that he will message her on his stead.

She turned on her bed and tried to get some sleep, determined to talk with Zoro now. To listen from his side, so she can understand, and everything will be fine. She closed her eyes to sleep, remembering her granddad's words to him.

"You sure are lucky little eggplant"

Sanji raised her brows and asked, reminding her Granddad she's no longer little.

"That Guy really did love you. I wonder what he saw from a Tomboy like you"

"Well it just means, I'm pretty and sexy" she joked, feeling a bit happy now.

"Stop with your jokes and go to sleep, that guy said he will come here tomorrow and will talk to you"

These brighten her up a bit but still felt a bit complicated, unless she will hear it from the person himself.

There was knock from somewhere that got her attention, she opened her eyes and rubbed it tiredly. She grabbed the phone and watched the time. 12:51AM, still so early. "Who's that?" she asked but no response _. "Tock"_ Again she heard it. Alarmed she took some baseball bat under her bed and stayed on her bed. _"Tock, Tock"_ Again, "Who's there?" she asked again, but no response.

She prayed that it will be not one of those things that looks so tiny and will crawl in 6 legs or in 8 legs, those are things that she can't bear the most.

" _Tock, Tock, Tock"_ Scared, she grabbed the insect repellent from her cabinet of her bedside table. She stood up and walked around her room, looking for the switch. Before she could turn it on, there those sound again. She turned her head and saw a dot like on her window. She gave out a smile and slowly walked towards the dot. She grabbed the curtain and opened it hastily as she closed her eyes and sprayed the repellent on the dot.

What she heard was something she did not expect.

A shout came in and a sound of someone falling. She slowly opened her eyes and her eyes widen.

Zeff woke up from his sleep and went outside the house. He wagged the light to where the shout came from and saw the cause of it. He moved the light up and saw his little eggplant closing the window very fast. Her heart was thumping loudly as she felt her cheeks heating.

Zoro was found out cold by Zeff and was placed in the living room to rest. He left the boy and Sanji, as he went back to his room.

"Seriously, I know you miss each other. But can't you guys wait at least till morning?" the old man murmured annoyed.

Sanji laughed and said sorry to her granddad. Once Zeff was out of view, she turned her head and watched Zoro sleeping.

She moved closer and was staring at his face.

"You're looking like an idiot" she laughed and squeezed his nose.

"But you fell in love with this idiot"

Sanji quickly sit up straight and blushed, while facing the other way. Zoro smiled and sat up. He stayed silent for a bit and stared at her blushing face.

"I'm Sorry" he said. Sanji faced the green haired man and was surprised to see him bowing.

"Sanji, I'm sorry that I hurt you" he murmured silently. "I didn't want that to happen, I didn't want you to feel that way. Because of my cowardice, I hurt you. I broke your heart. I made you feel that way. I'm sorry. I won't do that again. I promise. I'll stay with you. I don't mine losing my family, as long as I won't lose you. So please." He cried. Sanji just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"So please, don't leave me alone. You can hurt me if you want for the rest of my life, just don't leave me. Please. " Tears started to fall from his eyes, thinking that Sanji will not accept him anymore and will ask him to leave and never see her again.

"What are you? A Masochist?" Sanji asked while giggling. Zoro sat straight and watch Sanji laughed. "You even said for the rest of your life. That sounds like a proposal to me" she joked.

"But I am"

Sanji's laugh halted as she heard him spoke. She looks at his eyes and saw seriousness on it. She stood still for a few minutes and tears started to fall. She leaped towards him, and hugged him tightly. "Then, no matter what happens. You better not leave me again. Take responsibility. You should've told me right from the start. You Lawn head. You made me burn your pictures, and broke the phone you gave me. I was so frustrated and angry and mad with you and myself. You better take responsibility"

Zoro gave a laugh and hugged her tightly. Squeezing her body in his arms, missing her heat and smell beside him. He cupped her face and stared at her eyes.

"I will" he smiled and gave a peck to her lips, in which she responded with a tongue.

A cough from their back caught their attention. Sanji turned her head and saw Zeff staring intensely at them.

"I may have approved of your relationship. But you're still too young to do a French kiss. You little eggplant" he scolded, smacking her head with his fist.

"What Little? I'm no longer little. I am already 23 years old you Old geezer"

"Shut up. To me you are still that five year old little eggplant who loves to watch me cook and observe" he re-battled. He turned his head to the young man and gave him a glare. "And you, I thought you will come tomorrow. It's still night"

"But today is already tomorrow" he replied innocently.

"Have some sense please. People are still sleeping around this time. You go home and come back when it's morning already." He turned again to the blond haired girl "And you. You're still early to do those perverted things that adult do"

"Huh?! What are you talking about? How many times do I have to tell you? I am no longer a child. And furthermore, It's a bit too late with that. Zoro and I already did a lot of-" before she could finish. Zoro had covered her mouth, sweat dripping from his head, trying to cool his hysteric lover.

Zeff went silent upon realizing what she had said. Sanji did the same and widen her eyes. Sweat started to form from her head.

"Well.. That is.. Umm" Zoro tried to explain.

"You better be using some protection, you damn moss head. My little eggplant is still too early to bear her own child"

"What? you damn geezer. I'm no longer a kid. I'm telling you"

He grabbed Zoro by the collar.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let him go." Sanji scolded the older man.

"You stay out and don't come back until I say so" he threw Zoro outside his house and locked the door. He turned his head to Sanji and saw her furrowing her brows.

Zeff grabbed her by her arm and carried her like a knapsack to her room. He made sure to lock the window and throw her on her bed. She left her alone and closed the door loudly and locked it outside. Thanking his decision to install the locks to her window and to her door. Sanji started to bang on her door and asking him to let her out. But that went cold ears.

END


End file.
